Winter
Winter was an altered albino gorilla who appeared in War for the Planet of the Apes. Biography War for the Planet of the Apes: Revelations More to come... War for the Planet of the Apes Winter was present at the battle of the Ape outpost, using a machine gun to fight off the several human soldiers until Caesar arrived with reinforcements, winning them the battle at a heavy cost. He was later with the apes when Caesar negotiated with the captured soldiers, looking on as gorilla Red (who had defected to the human army) chastised Caesar for believing the apes who had sided against him feared him, the Ape King proceeding to order Winter to take Red outside. However, Red later attacked Winter, beating him into submission. Scared for his life, Winter revealed the location of the Apes new colony in return for Red setting a deal up for Winter to also become a donkey. Letting Red go, he returned to Caesar, claiming the ape had escaped. That night, Winter tried to convince the other apes to leave the colony to the new desert Blue Eyes and Rocket had discovered. However, his cowardice was rejected, despite Blue Eyes' sympathy. Winter then secretly left the colony, unknowingly having enabled Colonel McCullough to take a group of soldiers there in an attempt to assassinate Caesar. Winter was integrated into the soldier's "Donkeys" as promised. A few days later, Winter was confronted by Caesar, Luca and Rocket. The alpha male revealed that the Colonel had killed his son due to Winter's treachery, proceeding to make him tell him where the Colonel was heading before pinning him down and choking him to death. Personality War for the Planet of the Apes: Revelations Winter was shown to be timid and unsure of himself. He doubted his ability to be a useful member of the Gorilla Guard because his white hair made him easy to spot, which he perceived as weakness. He was shown to be very self-conscious of his albinism and it lead to a lack of self-confidence. War for the Planet of the Apes Winter also wasnt the bravest of apes, as he balked at every confrontation, and even cowered in the face of danger. He became so scared thst he betrayed Caesar to Red in return for bring spared and to become a "Donkey". He looked up to Luca greatly, and the older gorilla helped gain confidence through reassurances that he was just as strong and useful as the other gorillas of usual coloring. Abilities *'Animal Strength:' Like all gorillas, Winter was powerful and strong. *'High-Level Intellect:' Winter had been given the ALZ-113, through unknown methods, giving him increased intelligence, enabling him to sign. *'Sign language:' Having been given the ALZ-113, through unknown methods, Winter had gained the ability to use A,erican sign language. *'Expert Hand-To-Hand Combatant:' Due to him being being a member of the Ape Army, Winter was a capable fighter. Also like most gorillas, Winter uses his massive strength and speed in battle to make him a formidable opponent. However, Red managed to overpower him, as did Caesar, the latter successfully strangling him to death. Relationships More to come... Trivia *Winter is a rare albino gorilla, rather than with the typically brown or black fur. *Winter may be based on Snowflake, who was also an albino gorilla. Snowflake was kept at Barcelona Zoo in Spain from 1966 until his death in 2003. *Winter's father was one of the first in the Gorilla Guard, as confirmed in Revelations. Gallery *''See Winter/Gallery''. Category:CE Category:CE Characters Category:Characters Category:Living Apes Category:Male Characters Category:Apes Category:Evolved Apes Category:Living Characters Category:Animals Category:Article Stubs Category:Stubs Category:Character Stubs Category:Gorillas Category:Deceased Apes Category:Villains Category:Deceased Characters